Wrinkles in fabrics are caused by the bending and creasing of the textile material which places an external portion of a filament in a yarn under tension while the internal portion of that filament in the yam is placed under compression. Particularly with cotton fabrics, the hydrogen bonding that occurs between the cellulose molecules contributes to keeping wrinkles in place. The wrinkling of fabric, in particular clothing, is therefore subject to the inherent tensional elastic deformation and recovery properties of the fibers which constitute the yarn and fabrics.
In the modem world, with the increase of hustle and bustle and travel, there is a demand for a quick fix which will help to diminish the labor involved in home laundering and/or the cost and time involved in dry cleaning or commercial laundering. This has brought additional pressure to bear on textile technologists to produce a product that will sufficiently reduce wrinkles in fabrics, especially clothing, and to produce a good appearance through a simple, convenient application of a product.
The present invention reduces wrinkles from fabrics, including clothing, dry cleanables, and draperies, without the need for ironing. The present invention can be used on damp or dry clothing to relax wrinkles and give clothes a ready to wear look that is demanded by today's fast paced world. The present invention also essentially eliminates the need for touch up ironing usually associated with closet, drawer, and suitcase storage of garments.
When ironing is desired however, the present invention can also act as an excellent ironing aid. The present invention makes the task of ironing easier and faster by creating less iron drag. When used as an ironing aid, the composition of the present invention produces a crisp, smooth appearance similar to that of spray starch ironing aids without the dry residue or flaking that occurs with typical spray starch ironing aids. An additional benefit of the composition of the present invention is an in-wear wrinkle control benefit. The composition of the present invention can help to prevent future wrinkles from forming in the fabric even after the fabric has been through a wash cycle.